What Goes Around
by The Rainbow Ninjamaster
Summary: A misplaced spell, being at the wrong place at the wrong time, somehow Harry Potter and five of his friends ended up in Forks...and not everyone is so happy to meet some certain "vampires" Rated T to be safe, hopefully no slash.
1. Going back to Hogwarts

**Hey, everyone. This is my first fan fiction, and this is my first author's note. So I want you to review, give suggestions, say if my characters sound British enough, etc. if you want to. I'd really appreciate it :D. As for the crossover-ness part of this story, that will start at the end of next chapter of the beginning or the third. Thank You, and enjoy (hopefully)!**

"You cannot be bloody serious," Ron blurted out. "How can you possibly want to go back to school after everything that has happened this year? We used magic that you don't even learn here, Hermione, going back is a waste!"

"Learning is never a waste, Ronald, and you never stop learning, everyone knows that," Hermione replied sharply.

Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow, along with Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. They had just arrived back from Hogwarts three days ago, after staying for the funerals of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, and the other fifty people who had died fighting off the Death Eaters when they, along with Voldemort, attacked Hogwarts.

"…and we haven't completed our NEWT's, so there is no way we could get good jobs," continued Hermione, "What are we to do with all of the extra time we'll have on our hands now we don't have school, and cannot get decent careers?"

"I can think of some things," Ron muttered to Harry. Unfortunately Hermione overheard him.

"Ron you are so immature sometimes. Don't you have any values or morals at all? Honestly, sometimes I don't even understand why I like you," Hermione snapped.

Ron then proceeded to Hermione and kissed her for a few seconds. Seeing this, Harry remembered how much Ron hated him and Ginny having a relationship, because she was Ron's sister. When they had a relationship. Harry sighed. He felt exactly the way Ron felt about him and Ginny going out when he was around Ron and Hermione. Hermione was like his sister, and it was awkward watching them kiss, no matter how brief.

Harry cleared his throat, and the two of them broke up. But before they did, he heard Hermione mutter dreamily, "That's why."

"So…" Hermione said awkwardly, as she had forgotten Harry was in the room when she was kissing Ron, "Are you two coming back to Hogwarts, or not?"

"No."

"No way."

Hermione sighed. "Well, if that's the way you want it, so be it. I'm going to go back to Hogwarts, whether you two are coming with me or not."

Ron rolled his eyes in a my-girlfriend-is-_such_-a-drama-queen way, even though less than a minute ago they were basically making out.

And upon seeing that, Hermione stalked out of the room, angrily, not even bothering to slam the door shut.

~xoxoxox~

"Should we go get her? It's been at least half an hour." Ron shrugged. He knew that Hermione could not stay angry at him for long, especially since everything that just, well, _happened_, at Hogwarts.

"She can't stay mad at us for long, considering we just spent the _whole year_ trying to find You-Know-Who together, and she cannot just ignore the fact that my brother was one of the people who died there. A _week_ ago," Ron stated firmly, as if that solved the problem.

Harry considered this and decided Ron was right. "Hermione probably knew that we were not going to go back to Hogwarts, but you can never know with Hermione," Ron nodded in agreement. "I just wish I knew if she was angry with us," Harry finished.

"Maybe we can," Ron said, looking around his room for something, which he apparently couldn't find. "Crap, I can't find any Extendable Ears. She's probably right under the stairwell too; eavesdropping would've been a cinch for us. There is probably some spell for it too, but the only one who'd know that kind of thing would be Fred and-well, just George now, but he just left for Diagon Alley."

"Look, Ron, just ask her yourself," Ron started to protest, but Harry cut him off. "She's your girlfriend now, so you should resolve this. So unless you want to be left alone, you should come down with me. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

Harry walked out of the room in a different fashion than Hermione had only half an hour previous, and sure enough, after a few steps he heard Ron coming down also. Harry went down the next few flights of stairs quickly, not bothering to stop at any landing, not even hesitating when he passed Ginny's door. All he could think about was making sure Ron and Hermione still remained friends.

When he stopped at the kitchen, Ron a few seconds behind him, he saw Hermione. She grinned.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" Hermione smiled. "Honestly, the two of you are so predictable," Ron threw her an inquiring glance, "I'm not angry!" She exclaimed.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They didn't think she would be furious, but they expected her to be at least a little bit mad.

"B-but, I thought you wanted us to go back. Together for one more year." Ron stuttered.

Hermione looked a little bit surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to go back, and obviously, you still don't want to," Ron and Harry nodded. "Well, it's no use for me to try to convince you to come back."

"I might not be able to convince you, but McGonagall might. You two are coming with me next week when I register for next year!"

~xoxoxox~

"I am not going back to school! There is no way that you can convince me, there is no way McGonagall can either," Ron stated, as if that settled the matter.

"Yes, you are. It will be good for you! So just get your cloak on, and hurry up. We have to be at Hogwarts in 20 minutes, and we have to walk there from Hogsmeade, so we have no time to spare. Come on!" Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry sighed. They had been arguing about this for the past week, and both knew that their positions would not be changed, no matter how much they "discussed" it. Harry was about to grab his cloak when Ginny appeared in Ron's room.

"So, Ron still doesn't want to go back?" Ginny asked Hermione, ignoring Ron. Hermione nodded. "Can I come with you? And Luna too, we have a few questions to ask McGonagall about our summer Transfiguration homework…," She trailed off. For the first time Ginny noticed Harry in the room there, also.

"Well, er…yeah, I have to go too-" she repeated, as Luna came in.

Looking as if she had just drifted into the room, Luna said "I heard that they found a Blibbering Humdinger at Hogwarts, and I want to see one- oh, hi Harry. How are you?"

"Fine, fine you can all come, just grab my arm and we'll apparate to Hogwarts," Hermione said, trying to push down her bushy hair, but it did no good.

Finally, everyone grabbed her arm, experienced the sensation of being in a tube, and arrived in Hogsmeade. The weather was warmer there than it was at the Burrow, and Ron gave Hermione an angry look for making him wear his cloak.

The five of them walked through the village, noticing it was much livelier than it was only a fortnight ago, when the trio had arrived at the Hog's Head. Zonko's had reopened, owls were flying around, and they could smell Honeydukes' wonderful sugary sweet scent from the other end of the village.

"Quickly, Harry," Hermione said as he paused to look at a Daily Prophet on the wall of Deverish and Banges. "We have to be there in 10 minutes now, no wait, nine minutes."

The five of them ran through the streets of Hogsmeade, nearly running over a hag, and then they stood at the gates of Hogwarts. They were open, being repaired by ministry wizards. As they dodged flying pieces of the gate, they looked at everything else that had been repaired. Holes made by the giants were gone, looking like there were never any. On the outside, Hogwarts was the same old Hogwarts.

"Made it," panted Hermione, "with point 5 minutes to spare." At that point, the doors to Hogwarts opened, as if sensing they were there.

When they stepped inside, the first thing they saw was Minerva McGonagall, waiting for them.

"I hope you have a good reason for coming here, Miss Granger."

--{-


	2. However Far Away

Hey everybody, second chapter! Woo! Anyways, super excited, hope this turns out the way I wanted it :D. Here are a few things I forgot to mention last chapter:

**1.A warning to Twilight fans: you might not like what I am planning to do with this story.**

2.I am not going to threaten to stop writing if I do not get reviews. I write for the fun of it. But do not get me wrong, I do love reviews. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! (SlytherclawHP, petites socieres, DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan, and LilysLittleTwin)

**And 3, this is the only disclaimer I am going to do: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter (as much as I would love to, especially Neville 3). I also do not own Twilight, and I do not believe at this point that I will be adding any OC's, so I own nothing.**

**This chapter is for 4 people: Amanda because you introduced me to fanfiction all that time ago (plus you are epically amazing!), Annie (the Lozenge :D) and Izzy (Roxanne) because your Mary Sue fics are the best, and SARAH because you are my bestest friend ever and convinced me to continue writing my fic. So this is for you three! Enjoy!**

"You did not tell me why you were coming, although you were expected," McGonagall finished. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. For a second, she thought McGonagall did not receive her owl.

"I would, if I can, Professor, like to come back next year and take the seventh year classes that I missed," Hermione said. "I would also like you to help me convince Ron and Harry to come back too."

McGonagall glanced at the two boys. She knew that Hermione was working on a lost cause, and the boys knew this too. "Okay, off to my office then," she said anyways, but before she started walking away, she asked "Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood what are you two doing here? I presume it is not because you would like to redo your sixth year?"

Ginny shook her head. "Oh no, Professor. I have a few questions about the summer homework, and Luna, well, Luna is –"

"I heard there was a Blibbering Humdinger here at Hogwarts. Have you seen it?" Luna said dreamily.

McGonagall did not respond for a minute, but finally said "Miss Lovegood, I have not heard anything about a Blibbering Humdinger being here, but if anyone has, it would be Hagrid," she paused as Luna walked away, towards Hagrid's hut. "As for you, Miss Weasley, I am sure Miss Granger would be happy to assist you with your work."

Ginny could have facepalmed – she felt ridiculous for not thinking of that herself.

"Come on now, it will not be of any use to delay any longer. Follow me to my new office."

~xoxoxox~

To Harry, it should not have been a surprise to see students still around Hogwarts. After all, not everyone could immediately return home, some had nowhere to go, and some had wanted to help. After all, the year was not supposed to end until another month and a half, but after all that had happened, the teachers decided that the students had earned a well-deserved break.

He was surprised, yet again, when he arrived at McGonagall's office. Not just because he had zoned out all the way there, but also because they were in the Headmaster's office – er, well, Head_mistress's _now.

"…Yes, I would not mind having to take placement exams, as long as I get back in school," Harry heard Hermione explaining to McGonagall.

"Good. Then we will have you take the exams next week – Monday, if you can make it, Miss Granger – and I will see to it that you receive your summer work and have it done on time…" Harry zoned out again. He looked at the portraits on the wall, scanning the intelligent, aged, and sometimes unfriendly faces of the past headmasters.

Dilys gave him a wave, which Harry returned; Phineas Nigellus gave him a look that was caught in between a sneer and a smile – clearly, he had not forgiven them for their treatment of him while on the run, but he still was grateful for them helping get the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts. Finally, he looked at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, whose blue eyes twinkled under his half moon spectacles as he gave Harry a smile. Turning to the right slightly, he expected to see another portrait, but the space was empty. He was about to question McGonagall on this matter, but she spoke to him and Ron before he got the chance.

"So, Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger believes that you two would also benefit from coming back here. What are your positions on this?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Professor, after everything that has happened this year…my brother was _killed _here, I do not think I could ever go back here and ever have it close to being the same as it was before, and…" Ron trailed off, his voice cracking slightly. Although he did not like to show it, Harry and Hermione knew that he got very emotional when recalling his brother's death. At that point, Ginny realized that too.

"Plus we learned loads of magic that you do not even learn here, and all of us have been offered jobs as Aurors in the Ministry of Magic," Harry finished for Ron, who nodded. Ginny looked surprised at this news – she had not heard that beforehand, although she always knew that would be where Harry would end up working one day.

"So you two are not interested in coming back next year to take your N.E.W.T.S.? If you wish to pursue other jobs later on, then it would be good to have a backup plan, with appropriate marks required for each job," McGonagall stated.

Ron and Harry exchanged a quick glance. Although their minds were already made up, they briefly took what she said into consideration, and then stuck with their initial decisions.

"No," the two boys said sharply in unison, causing them to laugh a little at their identical responses.

Hermione was about to protest this decision, but McGonagall cut her off. "Well I believe that is that, Miss Granger. I would advise you not to further try to convince them to come back – as it would be a waste of both your time and theirs." She tried to make it sound as nice as possible – but sometimes even the people with the most controlled tempers get visibly annoyed with Hermione Granger.

However, Hermione seemed not to notice this. "Thank you, Professor, see you next autumn!" Hermione said a little more cheerfully than she normally would have. With that, she walked down the stairs of McGonagall's office quickly, with Ginny, Harry and Ron following her.

~xoxoxox~

By the time Ron, Ginny and Harry had completely caught up with Hermione, they had reached the Great Hall. Hermione had finally stopped, and the other three stood panting for a second.

"I hope you are happy," Hermione said angrily. Ron groaned. It was enough that she had been bothering them about this at the Burrow, and in front of McGonagall, but to do it _again_ after they had made their decision? Now that was really annoying.

After considering an answer, Ron finally replied. "Yes, I am, as a matter of fact. Absolutely joyful." And he had been, until Hermione had started bothering him again.

Luckily for Ron, Hermione never got the chance to retaliate, because at that second, Luna had decided to return to their group, and had brought Neville with her.

"I went to Hagrid to see if there was a Blibbering Humdinger, he said there was not, it was only a Clabbert, but I know I saw one here about a fortnight ago," Luna said, not at all upset that Hagrid had not seen this creature.

"Hey Harry!" Neville said happily. "I was just helping out Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, the plants are all in a state of chaos! I have been trying to calm down a Venomous Tentacula for the past week, and finally got it restrained today"

Neville looked proud of himself, and of his new collection of scratches and cuts that joined the ones he previously gained from the Carrow twins.

"Do you want to come back to the Burrow with us, Neville? I am sure Mum and Dad will not mind, half of the Order still lives there, practically," Ginny offered. "And your Gran could come too, and we can have dinner – Fleur is a surprisingly good cook."

Neville nodded. "We just have to get back to Hogsmeade to apparate there, it is surprising that the enchantments here are still working after the battle," Hermione stated.

~xoxoxox~

All six of them hurried through the gates of the school, and into the village. They stopped outside of the Three Broomsticks and got ready to apparate – but then they heard the drawling voice of a certain Slytherin and could not resist one last argument.

"Well, Potter, it seems you have quite the reputation, pity you cannot live up to it –"

Malfoy never got to finish his statement, as Hermione sent a simple Leg-locker curse his way, causing him to trip.

"Come on, lets go now," Hermione said. The other five wizards grabbed on to her arm.

Just as they were disapparting, they heard Malfoy yell, "You will pay for that one, Granger. _TRANSP-_" They felt some spell hit them as they disapparated.

It gave an even weirder sensation than apparation normally gave – they felt themselves traveling longer – farther? – and then finally, it stopped.

Harry, who had closed his eyes, opened them up, and looked at their surroundings.

"Whoa," he said. They were definitely not in England anymore.

So what did you think? Do you have any plot suggestions? If you do, just push that little review button that I know you see :D

I got the Clabbert from "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" – its description was crazy enough to me that it seemed realistic that Luna would think it was a Blibbering Humdinger.

**And one last (yes, really the last this time) thing, I would like suggestions for chapter titles. I want Wrock song titles to be my chapter names, so I need your help! Thank you, love you all!**


	3. Super Massive Black Hole

Hey everyone! This story is strictly third person – and it switches between different characters POV's. This should hopefully not be too confusing. This is finally the chapter where the crossover starts to happen – even though it technically began at the end of last chapter. Enjoy :D

Sorry it took me a while to update! End of school, a lot going on. I do not know when I will be able to update next – finals are next week and I have a lot of summer homework.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter (I would say individual names, but my internet refuses to show me my reviews). Special thanks to SlytherclawHP for finding a title for Chapter 2 (I believe the song is by The Ministry of Magic). Love you all!**

"Where are we?"

"A forest, obviously."

Draco scowled. He could not believe Weasley could be this stupid, of course they were in a forest! He meant where in the world, what country, city, anything but '_a forest'._

"He was trying to be funny, Malfoy," Hermione said. Ron's face lightened up, as if he had planned it to sound that way, even though he did not.

Hermione picked herself off the ground. Her and her five friends had landed there when Malfoy cast his spell – and had been displeased to find that he had accidentally come with them. She looked around at the forest – as far as she could see, she could not make out an exit to the maze of trees. Luckily, when the seven of them had landed, they landed in a small clearing, barely big enough for all of them.

"Malfoy – what spell did you cast? We need to reverse it – to get back to Hogsmeade," Hermione asked in a controlled, slightly angry voice.

All five of her friends turned to look at Draco, the only one left on the ground. He brushed the dirt off of himself and stood up.

"I-I, it was a transport spell," he stammered. "Kind of like a vanishing charm, but it just transports instead of vanishes. If you," Malfoy stated, glaring at Hermione, "had not put a leg locker curse on me, then this would never have happened!"

"This is not Hermione's – " Ron started but Hermione had let out a small gasp and cut him off.

"Malfoy, that transport spell…It does not just send people a long way away, it…" Hermione struggled for the right words, and then took a deep breath. "It sends you to a different world – not quite a parallel universe, but still on earth with some similar events. What I am trying to say is, if there is not any wizards in existence in this world, then we might have no magic, no hope of ever returning home."

At this, Luna muttered "_Lumos Maxima_," and the whole forest lit up with a brilliant light.

"Why did I not think of that?" Hermione asked to no one in particular. Ron shrugged in response. The seven of them stood there for a minute, staring at the light, shining in a way that symbolized their new hope of returning home.

"Well, let us get going then," Hermione finally stated. "We are not going to make any progress just standing here. I think I see a path." She took a few steps away, muttered "_Point Me"_, and then turned around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

~xoxoxox~

Two hours later, they finally got out of the forest, and into real sunlight.

"Two hours? Only _two_ hours? With Weasley jumping and shouting 'Bloody Hell!' every time he saw a spider, and Loony's constant whistling, it was _a lot_ longer. Two hours? More like two days!" Malfoy finished. He was tired, he was dirty, and his only company was the Mudblood brat and six of her blood-traitor friends.

"Being with you was not a picnic either, Malfoy. '_The longer I spend in the forest, the dirtier I get. Whether it is from the dirt on the ground or the scum I am stuck with, I don't know.'_ You know how likely it is that we are in a Muggle-inhabited area? Speaking of that, I need to find out if there are any other wizards here, to see if there is a counterspell…you know that we could even be in the future or the past? They could be burning witches where we are, or it could be sometime where the population knows about wizards…in fact, it is very likely that it is not 1998 here," Hermione finished, out of breath.

"So where _are_ we?" Harry asked. It finally dawned on Hermione that they had come out of the forest and into a small town.

There were only a few roads there, narrow two-lane roads with older models of cars in shabby colors, with the occasional newer models that neither Hermione nor Harry recognized. There were many tiny stores and gas stations scattered throughout the small area, a couple of small restaurants and markets, plus signs indicating where small neighborhoods, the school, and a reservation were.

Malfoy stared at the small town in amazement. So _this_ is where muggles lived! No wonder they were so behind wizards, their ways of getting around were so inconvenient, plus the clothes he could see on a few of the muggles were so weird. The only glimpses of the Muggle world Malfoy had ever seen were at King's Cross. This was a very new experience for him.

"Let's get going then," Hermione said, nearly having to drag Malfoy away from where he was standing. "We need to find a store or someplace where we can ask where we are and what day it is, and I believe I know an incantation that would reveal if there are any other wizards here."

Harry could tell that Malfoy was about to complain about having to walk all the way through the forest when Hermione could have done the spell there, but then Hermione said, "it just has to be performed near people."

Hermione led the other six to a store marked Forks Sporting and Camping Goods. She marched right in and up to the teenage boy running the cash register and asked "Can you tell me what day it is – and where we are? I am sorry, but we kind of got lost in the woods."

The boy nodded. He was average height and rather lean, he had pale blonde – although not as light as Draco's - curly hair, and his nametag said he was Jason Newton. "You are in Forks, Washington – USA, obviously. And today is the tenth of October, and I assume you know the year."

Harry shook his head and said in response "No, we do not." 

Jason looked up from his cash register in surprise. "It is 2026, you can't actually have been gone for that long, can you? Maybe you got attacked by the bears or wolves, or whatever people have been supposedly been seeing again out there, and forgot where you were."

Harry shrugged. Jason looked away again, but this time he turned to look at Ginny. From the expression on his face, Harry could tell that Jason liked what he was seeing. Harry shook slightly in attempt to contain all of his jealousy he felt at that moment – he wanted to be the only one who looked at her in that way.

"So, where are you from?" Jason asked them. Harry and Hermione were saved the trouble of responding by the store manager, Jason's boss.

"Do you all go to Forks High School?" He asked, not in an unkind way, but not in a particularly friendly way either. He was a rather bulky man, whose size frightened even Malfoy a little bit. "Because if you are not, it is truancy, that's what that is."

Harry looked around at the six others, none of them but Hermione looked like they had a response to him. He could tell why, even though five of the seven were already out of school, the man thought they belonged in school still. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Malfoy especially looked frightened to be in the presence of this man, which made them look younger.

"We just transferred to town from England, we were about to register here tomorrow," Hermione invented. The man nodded, looking content. "May I use your restroom, please?"

"First door down the hallway on the right," The man said helpfully. She winked at Harry, and he knew that there she would be trying out the incantation to see if there were any wizards here. "So you are for sure transferring to Forks High School?" He asked again.

"Yes sir," replied Malfoy, and even Malfoy was surprised by the fact that he responded to the man – and called a Muggle 'sir'. Harry smirked. It deeply amused him that Malfoy was so intimidated by the man.

"Good. Then I will see you all in my P.E. class two days from now," The man said. The six of them at that moment realized what deep shit Hermione's innocent reply had gotten them in. Now they actually had to register. "And it will be Coach Santer from now on."

The man left the room, and back to where he came from. Jason left the register and went to follow Coach Santer. At that same moment, Hermione returned.

All six of them looked up at her hopefully. "The spell worked – but there are no wizards here. None. So if we cannot figure out a spell to send us back on our own, then we are stuck here."

All six of them groaned. "AND we have to go to Muggle school now too," Ron replied. Hermione looked at him curiously. "The man teaches there, and because of your little lie we now have to go there, he expects to see us there in his class in two days."

"What is P.E. anyways?" Draco asked.

Harry stifled a laugh. After all the time he spent in the wizarding world, it still amazed him to see all the ignorance that happened. "P.E. is physical education – it means you have to run around and play Muggle sports like tennis, football and basketball."

Malfoy groaned. This world kept getting worse and worse.

"Maybe we should look at the bright side," Luna said. All six of then stared at her. She thought for a few moments, and then said in her usual dreamy voice, "There is no bright side."


	4. No title available at the moment

Hey everyone! SUMMER VACATION/HOLIDAY! I am happy (obviously). I am not sure how often I will be able to write, due to summer work and writers block. Lately I have been having issues with the bolding (meaning it keeps magically vanishing) so if anyone knows how to fix that, I would greatly appreciate knowing how. So I hope it is not too confusing to tell where this ends and the story starts.

"I still cannot believe that we are stuck here, and we have to go to a _muggle_ school," Ginny stated angrily, one of the few times she had spoken since they arrived at Forks. She glared pointedly at Draco. "I haven't ever taken Muggle Studies at all – With the exception of last year, but that was from a very biased view – and you and him are the only two who know what to act like, etc," she told Hermione.

Harry felt hurt – Ginny did not even say his name. He had thought that she was still mad at him for their breakup the past summer. But he did save her, and everyone else, and he called her "Harry" when she thought he was dead. So then why did she seem angry at him?

"Harry and I will teach you five the essentials of acting like a Muggle and how to dress like one, then. We will, right Harry?" Harry nodded, not realizing what Hermione had asked of him, and continued thinking about Ginny. Was she thinking about him too?

"Well, lets get started then!"

Ok, I have not been able to write in a while, and this is really short. I cannot think of anything else to write in here. That is mostly because A) I am not a Twilight fan, not in the least bit, B) Having 3 hours of summer work to do every day does not make me want to write even more and C) I had only a vague idea where I was going with this, and now I really have no idea at all. So (for now, at least) I think I might have to end the story here. I am sorry D:. But this does not mean I will be giving up on fanfiction (if I have anyone who actually likes the stuff I write) and I hope to write a couple of one-shots soon. Sorry!

-Khushbu Salazar—

Au Revoir! (For now…*dramatic pause* Dun Dun DUN!)


End file.
